Through the Rain
by ZutaraGirl88
Summary: Lefted behind he stole her. A promise bond them together. A kiss sealed their fate. Now Zuko and Katara must face what they themselves have made. Rated M for later chapter. A Zuko and Katara love story.
1. Intro

Through the Rain

Intro

The palace was empty, or so he thought as he walked down the lonely hall ways of his beloved home. No longer was he an outsider, no longer the rejected prince scared by his father. No, he was the Fire Lord. The Ruler of the Fire Nation, and the idol of all young men.

Three months had passed since the war had ended and the war left scars so deep that the Fire Lord was unsure he could heal. Everyone was at peace apart from him. He was in charge of the Nation that had caused so much pain and fear in the others. His job now, was to make sure not only his nation was cared for and grew, but that the land that was stole from the other nations were returned. Sometimes the most dangerous of battles were diplomatic and fought in the meeting room rather than on the field. Although tiring, the Fire Lord held his head high and accepted everything. He returned most of the lands that were stole and made peace with the other three nations. He was praised and rewarded but there lack of trust was still there, and the Fire Lord felt that.

With a heavy sigh the Fire Lord stopped, unable to bear the sound of his lonely and cold footsteps on the floor. No birds sang, not even the guards made a sound when passing by. Was he deaf or had he drowned out all of his senses by over working? He took a breath in and held it, a smirk appearing on his lips as he heard the loud rowdy foots steps behind him, the smell of fire lily's filled the air for a moment, then replaced by the strong yet sweet smell of roses.

And there she was, as the Fire Lord slowly turned around, looking into her eyes, her blue ocean eyes, the same eyes that once held so much hatred for him. He stared at her, his gaze piercing and intimating, looking down on her small frame. She was indeed small but the Fire Lord knew that she was one of the best Water Bendering Masters, and to risk upsetting her was risking his own life.

"What is it Katara? Can't you see I'm trying to relax from a very important meeting?" The Fire Lord said in a gruff voice, rubbing his temples appearing very stressed. Katara had not returned home with the others, and he had stupidly allowed her to stay with him.

"Yes I know Zuko, I was there remember? Why didn't you return the Earth Kingdoms land, you only gave him 20% of it back" The Water Benders voice was full of questions as were her eyes, she held papers in her hands showing them to the man before her.

"Katara, the Fire Nation has had that land now for over 90 years; At least two generations have lived and are still living in those homes there. I couldn't just hand over what my people believe belong to them. Put yourself in their positions. Being taken away from everything you've ever known…"

There was silence between them; Zuko watched as the emotion played on the water benders face, smiling as Katara nodded. Zuko turned and slowly began to walk, listening to her footsteps behind him.

"I heard you received a letter from Aang? Is he coming to pick you up soon?" Zuko asked not looking back at her at all, focusing in front of him. Aang had left Katara in Zuko's care while he was on his own personal journey.

"…Aang found a young girl…An air bender like him. He's teaching her the ways of the air nomad so he wont be able to pick me up for a while yet" Katara smiled but her heart cried, her voice was breaking as if she was about to cry "Your stuck with me…for a bit longer"

Zuko could hear the sadness in the water benders voice, he never could understand Aang for leaving the person he was meant to be in love with alone. Why cause her so much unnecessary pain and sadness?

"I guess I'll have to bear it for a while longer then. Now what are the others doing?" He didn't want her to know that he had noticed her weakness, what strong woman would want to be reminded of it? It was best to change the subject to the rest of the gang and her family.

"Sokka and Suki are getting married, they said there going to hold the wedding at winter solstice, wow…umm lets see they send there love or well Suki does"

_**That's a relief**_, thought Zuko, _**at least Katara has something to focus on now**_. Zuko carried on nodded his head as they walked together listening to the water benders every word.

"Toph has opened up a school, teaching young Earth benders. Seems it's rather successful in Omashu. Oh there's even something about Ty Lee here. Seems she has become a kind of sister to Suki. They are planning the wedding together. It looks like there all doing fine, I'll write back to them later"

Zuko nods as his footsteps stop, he eyes the people in front of his door, all most cursing out loud as he turns back to Katara. An almost panicking look on his face, placing his hands on either one of her shoulders, looking into her eyes for a moment.

"I forgot something haven't I? There's a party or celebration of some kind isn't there?" He asked Katara, his head turning to his dressmakers at his door then back at Katara as he watches her nod.

"It's the celebration of peace Zuko. It's been in planning for two months, how could you forget, you even planned this event"

Zuko groaned, she was right, she was always right about events and planning and such. He removed his hands and hung his head for a moment with a sigh. Taking a deep breath he stood up proudly as a Fire Lord should as she looked at Katara with a smile.

"Well then Lady Katara, I shall bid you farewell for now. I hope you'll save me a dance at this party." Zuko watched her smile so sweetly as she nodded, a smile which always made his heart burn "Well then, wish me luck"

They bowed to each other as Katara watched the Fire lord enter his room. A deep, burning sense of regret filled her body, why did she feel this way, maybe she was just lonely and tired of being left alone. She was in love with Aang, the Avatar, and he was in love with her. So why? Why was it that her heart beat with such power when she was near, touched or smiled at by the Fire Lord?

With a very heavy sigh she moved to her own room knowing the maids, or as she calls them the bringers of pain, would be there waiting for her return. She had still not gotten used to the whole "Your wish is our command" sort of thing from the maids, if fact she hated it all together. Why should she have that treatment, she was only there because her boyfriends went and left her there.

She walked down the cold hallway to the Guest quarters, watching carefully at the guards that were around, she still didn't trust Fire benders, well minus Zuko that is. With a smile on her face she finally stopped just before her room, already surrounded by the maids. Katara growled slightly as she turned around and glared at them.

"Right! This is how we're going to do this. One of you can run my bath, I do not I repeat I do NOT need help bathing. While I am washing you can place my dress in my room, I shall not be needed help to put it on. It is then and only then that I will call for you all to enter. Understood?!"

The maids all looked dazed, they were fully aware that Katara did not enjoy being helped when it came to normal daily things like bathing and dressing. So they agreed and bowed as three of the five maids entered the room, one to clean the room, one to run the bath and the other to pick out an outfit.

Sinking into the warm water was perfect for Katara, remembering back before the war when they would have to bath in lakes and rivers. Giggling softly in the memory, she bends some of the water around her head like a turbine, then grabbing the shampoo and bending that into the water. She then started to make the turbine smaller then bigger. _**This has to be the best way to wash someone's hair.**_

The bathroom door opened and a wet but radiant Katara came walking out, looking around she noticed that the maids had listened to her. Nodding to herself she began to dry off; she wanted to look her best for the event. She looked over to her dress, it was beautiful, and it was if it held her personality in it. The fabric was blue but to finish it up there was diamonds, real diamond, stitched into the dress it was perfect. Drying her self off faster, she threw the towel away, put on so underwear bindings and slipped into the dress. Looking at herself in the mirror she blushed, this was perfect but what had she done to deserve this? She wasn't royalty, well a chef's daughter, she was just a peasant. But nonetheless she loved the dress and called in the maids to help her with her hair and make up.

Images entered Katara's head as the maids worked on her, of her walking into the room and everyone turning and watching her as she glided down the stairs, her date already at the bottom of them waiting for her, his hand already out for her to take. His pale skin and warm touch, his amber eyes looking down at her, as he whispered to her how lovely she looked, and that he was glad that she was his. She sighed romantically as she wished something like that would happen that for a moment she would be a princess that everyone wanted. But dreams, even daydreams, don't come true.

AN

Hey guys, the link to Katara's dress will be in my profile so look it up, anyways this is kinda a work in progress Zuko and Katara fanfic. As you can see its set 3 months after the war, those 3 months Aang has travelled the world looking for Air Benders. Sokka and Suki have dated a lot, Toph opened up a School, and Ty Lee is carrying on her role as a Kyoshi Warrior. Azula has been sent to a mental health facility on an island where she receives constant care and supervision. Ozai is currently being held in an understand Jail in the Earth Kingdom. And what's this? Momo has a lady friend?

Please Comment on this chapter and wait for the next one. Hopefully it will be out by 20/06. Anyways Farewell


	2. The Wanting

**The Wanting**

The sound of music travelled up the stairs to where she was. Looking down at the dancers in the ballroom, watching each couple move together in a soft rhythm, the smiles on there faces. Katara searched the floor for people she knew, but she knew that none of her friends would be there; they had all informed her that they had things to do. Searching the floor once more before she turned to the announcer, with a smile to the older man bowed to her.

"Introducing Lady Katara, of the Southern Water tribe!"

Katara was pleasantly shocked as many heads lifted up to look at her, some stunned by her beauty, some shocks at her presents there, but the one face that made it all worth wild was Zuko's. He was currently dancing with his girlfriend Mai, but had stopped looking up at Katara. He slowly walked to the stairs leaving his girlfriend. His eyes never left Katara's as he held out his hand to take hers. Katara walked down the stairs smiling at the Fire Lord, a light blush on her cheeks appeared as she placed her hand into his. Everyone was staring at them, most of them were happy however, Lady Mai was not. Who would be? Her boyfriend was dancing with some other woman. But for Zuko and Katara nothing else mattered.

"You…you look lovely" Zuko whispered as he brought Katara into the middle of the floor and began dancing. He knew Katara couldn't dance, so he held her close and didn't say anything when she crushed his toes.

"Thank you, for everything Zuko. You've….been more than kind to me" Katara was more than grateful to Zuko, he was her best friend, was there when no one else was, not even Aang.

"You're welcome Katara. You being here is a sort of calm for me. A reminder of how I should be" He smiled at her, feeling the coolness of her skin, making a shiver run down his spine.

"Well….I'll soon be out of your hair." Katara blushed again, feeling his heat from his body, it was warm and comforting, something she could have seen herself holding and falling asleep with.

"Maybe I don't want you to go" whispered Zuko, so low that Katara couldn't hear it over the music, although not that far away stood Mai. And although she couldn't hear it, she had learnt to lip read. Katara was now a very big threat to her throne and there was only one way to get rid of her.

The party carried on until early hours of the next morning, both Katara and Zuko saw that everyone left and were both rather happy with the out come. Walking over to his throne, he sat down finally able to relax for a moment. Katara watched him with a smile on her face as she slowly walked over to him.

"You see…wasn't so bad" smiled Katara as she sat down on the steps near the throne looking up at the fire lord. Zuko's eyes were closed, his face relaxed as if he was sleep, finally at peace. She watched him for what seemed to her like hours but it was only mere seconds.

"It was rather fun. Even if you're a rather bad dancer" Zuko slowly opened his eyes to watch Katara pout, her blue eyes sparked whenever she was annoyed or angry and even though it was deadly for him, he did enjoy seeing it.

"Hey I was never taught how to dance!"

"But it was worth it" Zuko looked down at her with a smile, her amber eyes still to burn with passion and heat as he mentally added 'I got to see you in that dress' he sighed softly with a quick shake of his head to get the images of her out of his head.

"Well I'm going to retire to bed, I know fire benders rise with the sun but I certainly do not"

Katara slowly stood up and walked over to Zuko gave him a small bow and then walked closer to him, kissing his head as she bid him goodnight. It was a good thing she was faced the other way, Zuko's face was bright red; his heart was beating faster than it ever had before. And he knew, knew that this water bender was the woman he needed. Meanwhile in the shadows of the Palace a figure watched Katara leave the Fire Lord, its dark eyes glaring at the water bender, waiting and watching. Only leaving when Zuko's voice echo's through the halls.

"Katara wait" he yelled watching the beauty stand still and turned around. He had got her attentions but now what? Just blurt out how he feels? How did he feel? He was so confused.

"What is it Zuko?" Her eyes looking at him full of questions wanting to know the fire lord would stop her from going to bed. She felt Zuko grab her hands, the heat from them reaching to her cheeks as they turned pink.

"I want you to live here" Had he really just said that? His brain wouldn't think anything through, it was like his heart had taken over and nothing else wanted to stop it. "I want you to live here…with me"

Zuko watched Katara, her eyes opening wide in shock as she in turn looked up at him, looking so hopeful. And then the horrid truth hit him, he was with Mai, the future Fire Lady, and Katara; she was the avatar's girl. He had to put aside his own feelings.

"Do…do you really mean that Zuko?" Katara's voice a little needy as she looked up at him, her hopeful smile just for him.

"Of course I do. I want you to be Mai's First Maiden; you'll be in charge of reminding her of parties and so on. You'll also help me with gifts for her as well"

Disappointment, sadness, hurt. That's what Katara felt, also stupidity, how could she think Zuko cared about her? She had always been a water peasant to him. She placed a smile on her face but her eyes had lost there shine, there spark gone.

"We'll see. I would like to go with Aang" Katara bowed once more before turning her back on him "Good Night Fire Lord"

Zuko stood there watching the water bender leave, his heart burning almost breaking as he watched her, but he knew that he had to have done that. He was meant to be with Mai and Katara was meant to be with Aang.

"It's for the best" he whispered before heading back to he's throne damn well knowing he wasn't getting any sleep.

When Katara awoke the next morning not even her brother's smart ass comments and jokes could of put a smile on her face. She couldn't understand why Zuko's comment had upset her so much, she knew that she enjoyed being with the Fire Lord and that he and her were good friends, so why did it feel like her heart was breaking.

After fully dressing herself in a light blue dress, Katara left the room sending in the maids to clean the already tidy bedroom. With a sigh she walked down the empty hallway not really paying attention to where she was going, staring at the bring sun in the sky. She knew Zuko would be up and that he wouldn't have gotten any sleep last night, as Fire Benders have a hard time falling asleep if the sun is out.

When Katara finally noticed she had stopped walking she looked around not really knowing where she was. She was no longer in the hallway but on a nice patch of grass that was very well kept and standing over a Turtle duck pond. She sat down and watched the turtle ducklings swim with there mother.

"This used to be where Lady Ursa spent most of her time" came a cold monotone voice from the shadow behind Katara, a voice she knew belonged to Mai, whom was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Lady Ursa? Zuko's mother?" Katara questioned watching at Mai stand to the right side of her. Her eye glaring at Katara, she even had her knifes in her hands.

"Indeed, the Fire Lord of course will not talk openly about his mother. You should leave that subject alone also."

Katara watched her more closely, was Mai mad at her for stealing Zuko away from her at the party, or was Mai just jealous? Either way with those knifes and her self right next to water, neither of them was looking for a fight well at least she wasn't.

"Stay away from the Fire Lord Katara. He's my boyfriend, remember that when you openly flirt with him next time"

There it was the warning. Mai must have been watching the two since the party, but then she must of know that Zuko didn't think of her like that, and Katara, she was in love with Aang wasn't she?

Meanwhile somewhere in the world, Avatar Aang sat in the sun meditating while a young girl roughly about the same age as Aang play with Momo. This was the normal daily routine for Aang but for the girl, well this was all new to her. Aang had made her traditional Air Nomad clothing and even a bandanna as she complained about having to shave her hair, as her hair was rather long Aang allowed her to keep enough to make it into a low plate, that why people wouldn't mistake her for a boy.

"Umm Avatar Aang. Should we be training right about now? It's already midnoon." Asked the girl, using her air bending to lift herself from the ground with Momo in arms. "I've sent Ninnin to look for food, she'll be back soon"

Aang sighed as he opened his eye looking at the girl with Momo; a smile crept to his face as he watched her air bend. He had finally found another air bender and what was better she was the same age minus one hundred years of course. Stretching out his legs he noticed the female lemur fly over head with a huge bag of berries and nuts.

"Well done Ninnin, maybe you should teach Momo this trick" praised Aang as he placed his hand on Ninnin's head; the little lemur looked up at him giving the sense of a smile on its face. With a frown the girl looked up at Aang, walking over to him, she placed her hand on his bold head.

"You were thinking about her again weren't you?" asked the girl looking at Aang with a small smile.

"I can't help it, Katara and I have been together since the start. I care about her a lot. I really miss her smile" Aang frowned looking down at the floor; he missed Katara a lot, her smile, her eyes, her voice. But he had a duty to the Air Nomads; he had to train this girl. "I would love to see her Therae. But I must train you. Your Air Bending is top priority!"

"You gain one thing, you lose another Aang" Therae patted the Avatars back as she started her training leaving Aang to think over what she had said. He couldn't bare to lose Katara.

"I wont let that happen" He explained as he joined Therae in her Air bending practice, fear and also longing in the young boy's eyes. His fate of love still unknown even to the Avatar. But one thing he did know, Katara was save in the Fire Nation with Zuko and when the time came he would return for her, to make her his wife.

AN:

Hey guys, updated a bit later than said as I saw no reviews T^T. Anyways thank you to Whateverlife46 and flower213. I answer your question Whatever, you will have to wait and see, not even I know what will truly happen yet. Anyways more reviews means faster updates.


	3. With one comes another!

**With one comes another**!

The sun was high in the sky when Therae finally awoke, her training with Aang was intense and at times very tiring, but she never complained, she was finally happy to use her Air bending skills without people thinking she was weird or cursed, moving out of her bed she looked around for Aang, who was calming watching the sun.

"Morning Aang!" she greeted cheerfully from behind the boy, Aang turn round and smiled at her as he carried on looking at the sun, with a sigh Therae walked over to him. "Look Aang you spend more time thinking about Katara than you do about my training, Go and see her for heavens sake"

"But training you is—"

"Yes yes yes I know top probity but! Would it not be a good idea to do to the Fire Nation lands where the air is much hotter? See if I can bend if different environments?" the female air bender smiled knowing all too well that Aang would agree with her.

"Very well, but we are not starting for long Therae, training and that's it, I'll send Momo with a letter to Zuko asking if we can stay there" with that said Aang walked away from Therae, who although smiling looked rather upset, her lemur flew down and sat on her lap looking up at her.

"He'll never notice me Nin, so it's best if I just give up and help him. As long as he's happy I guess I will be" patting Nin on the pet she stood up to start her daily chores.

The meeting seem to go on forever, no matter what agreement one person had three other people had to reject any idea or anything to do with it. It was like being around small children asking them which candy they like more. The fire lord sat in his throne watching the men argue between themselves about what land they would be keeping and so on.

"Why should we help rebuild the city your taking from us?!" shouted a Fire Nation man, his eyes were golden a little bit more wild and uncontrolled unlike Zuko's. His gaze was on an Earth Kingdom man.

"Why? Because its your Princess that destroyed it" The Earth Kingdom man was quite right in asking for help from the Fire Nation, Katara knew that but, she also knew that Fire nation man in general were very stubborn, and she knew the Fire Lord was tired of this meeting and tired of seeing the old men's faces. She knew what she had to do, standing up with her hands on the table looking at both Fire nation and earth kingdom men.

"We can not be held responsible for what happened in the war, what's past is the past do not keep blaming us in this time of peace!" commanded the general as he watched the Water tribe girl stand up "You! Don't even think about getting involved Water bender! This is fire Nation business, I have only a faint idea what you did to get into the fire lords good book but that wont work here!"

Katara glared at the general, had he just implied that she had slept with the Fire lord to get into here; did they not even know her? Well these weren't normally the men Zuko had in here, his court all knew her and were happy with her being in the room while they had their meetings. But this guy, how dare he implied something.

"Look you! I did not-"

"General Lei!!" Katara was cut short as a large booming yet very entrancing voice came behind her; Zuko had stood up and was smirking at the general. "I would watch your tongue if I were you. This young lady you just accused of being my whore just happens to be the lover of the Avatar. Master Water Bender Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, she was also the one that saved my life and defeated my sister not only that but she also trained the Avatar… So I think you owe her an apology"

Katara watched as the General frowned at Zuko, glaring at him before turning towards her bowing at her, "I am sorry Lady Katara, I was out spoken and should not of said anything" Katara merely nodded at him as she turned to face Sir Chanzo, the Earth kingdom official.

"Sir Chanzo, I'm Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, and Teacher of the Avatar. I would be honoured if you will allow me to help with the rebuilding of your nation. I will provide healing for your men, food, water and our best builders from Northern and Southern poles."

The Fire lord stared at the Water girl, frowning softly. He knew that this might cause trouble, she was trying to take honour away from a fire nation man, not only was that stupid and disrespectful but also life treating, he had to step in.

"A great idea Lady Katara. I want you to gather up a small team of builders and go out there right away. I'll be there also, to repair what my sister…what my family has done"

Katara gave a brief smile to the fire lord before turning her attention to the General with a hardened face "Thank you Lord Zuko, and I hope that General Lei here can assign a few men for protection" She watched as the general nodded, he had no say in the matter, if Lord Zuko was going to be there then so would he. Although nothing was said about protecting her.

The meeting was over, Katara and Sir Chanzo had ironed out all the details, and she had already sent a message to her brother and Master Pakku asking about the builders. Now she could relax, walking through the halls going to the little bit of heaven in this huge overbearing palace. The turtle duck pond was Katara's home away from home, it kept her calm and she could train her water bending there.

Katara looked over the pond and noticed the turtle ducks were sleeping; this meant she was free to train. Straightening her back she lifted her hands to the sides, raising the water out of the pond, she began to train, making the water into water whips and then using it as a shield of ice. Unbeknown to her Zuko was behind her watching her movements, never really having chance to admire them when there being used against you.

"Crap!" came Katara's voice as one of her ice spikes that she has made had sliced her arm, just a small cut but it was bleeding a lot. Zuko watched her, even though he wanted to help her, a small part of him was curious on how the Avatar heals so fast. Zuko watched as Katara returned the pond water to the hole in the ground, then pulling the top off her bottle of water bringing out a clear ice blue liquid. Her hands suddenly started to glow as she placed one on her arm healing the small cut. Smiling at herself she sat down watching the turtle ducks wake up and swim. Zuko grinned and walked forward towards her.

"Why is it when you surprise me once you always manage to do it again that same day?"

Katara turned around and smiled at Zuko, who was walking slowly towards her, sitting next to her. They sat there in silence for a while just watching the turtle ducks together, feeding them and petting them before someone finally spoke.

"This….pond used to belong to your mother right?"

Zuko was rather shocked that Katara would know such a thing. Did she have an interest in his mother or family all together? He gave her a small nod as he fed one of the turtle ducks.

"My mother Ursa, she is the reason I'm alive, and I'm not just talking about giving birth to me but… When I was younger, my father called my uncle Iroh a failure for giving up the siege on Ba Sing Se, which he only gave up because my cousin, his only son, was killed. When my grandfather Fire Lord Azulon heard of this, he was furious and commanded my father to kill his only son, which just happened to be me. When my mother heard of this, and that my father was going to do it, she begged him not to. He told me that she proposed a plan in which he would become Fire Lord and my life would be spared. She went forward with this plan, even though it involved doing "vicious, treasonous things." She was banished that night for her treason."

"So…She might be alive somewhere?"

Katara watched the fire lord nodded, his eyes glazed over as he watched the turtle ducks. Katara knew the past hurt Zuko but she never knew that his mother did such a thing to protect him; she knew that he felt guilty but she also didn't know what to say to him.

Standing up Zuko brushed himself off and smirked down at Katara, his golden eyes no longer glazed over but instead full of passion and heat at looking at the girl. He held out his hand for her to take, still smirking at her as she took it.

"Let's duel. Just a simple form of training, me against you" Zuko asked "Of course I will wait until you've changed, as I for one need to as well" Katara smiled and nodded "Good, afterwards I have something to tell you, it might even cheer you up"

Katara bowed to the Fire lord and left to change. Zuko watched her leave; his body began to burn for her, his heart ached for her. He knew that something had to happen.

After a while Katara walked out onto the training ground, one build for both of them, a normal ring but with water trench around it so that Zuko did not have the unfair advantage due of his element. The Ring was empty minus Zuko, and it was silent, as if everyone was watching but did not want to be seen.

Zuko looked over at Katara, she was wearing her old water tribe clothing but a lot more fitting, The dress had pants made into it so her legs would always be covered, and the top half of the dress was made tight so that she was kept securer. Zuko himself wore a normal red sleeveless top and a pair on pants that ended just before the ankle, which stopped fire catching them.

"Are you ready for this Katara? It's been a while since we fought against each other" announced Zuko as he pulled on his seat bands, watching the sun slowly go down. He had no idea why came up with this idea, or even why he said today. He knew that as soon as the moon was up he was dead.

"And the last time I'd rather forget!" Katara smirked at the Fire Lord as she quickly plated her hair. "Name the terms Zuko; what do I have to do to beat you again"

Zuko merely laughed at her small joke "Well the first one to pin the other down for 6 seconds wins. Sounds fair?"

"Just don't go crying when I beat you Zuko" giggled Katara as she crouched down into her fighting stance.

"Oh believe me Katara, I won't be crying" he smirked at her, looking at her, watching her movements "When you're ready"

As soon as the words left Zuko's mouth Katara sprang into action, lifting the water up and hammering it down on Zuko, who in turn jumped out the way, rolling around the ground each time Katara tried to hit him with the water.

Zuko threw himself forward into a front flip landing on hit feet gaining balance before he began to send fire from his feet aiming at Katara making her walk backwards.

Katara, making a water like shield she was able to protect herself, grinning timing her next attack perfectly, watching as Zuko punches the water, she instantly freezes the water then moves to his side as he tries to kick she does the same to his leg, freezes it into place.

"I think I win Zuko" boasted Katara as she circled him "You can't move your arm or leg"

Zuko's eyes followed her around; watching her as she slowly started to raise his own temperature, melting the ice from his arms and legs, when he saw that it was taking too long, he took in a large break and blew out fire, melting the ice instantly. When his arm was free he grabbed Katara pinning her to the floor, using his weight to keep her down, there eyes locked into a heated gaze.

"Just who has won little water bender?" Zuko whispered, their lips just inches away from each other, "I should claim my prize, don't you think?" he asked using his leg to move apart hers.

Katara couldn't do anything, the heat from her cheeks had made her dizzy, too dizzy to push or move away from him, she looked at his lips wondering how they would feel, "W-what prize would this be?" she asked in a shaky voice as she closed her eyes.

"I'll take it now" Zuko slowly started to move his head down, mere inches away from Katara's lips, he could feel her breath on his face. Moving one of his hands from her to place on her chest not only pinning her down but also touching and caressing her. Moving the last inch their lips met, instant passion was fired in them both as they both kissed each other. Zuko loosened the grip around Katara's arms allowing her to move freely, her now free arms were now wrapping themselves around the back of Zuko's neck bringing him down closer as they deepened their kiss. Loosing themselves in the passion and desire they both had.

"Zuko!"

His name being shouted was what finally broke him out of the heated trance he was in, breaking the kiss right away and jumping away from Katara as if only now realising what he was doing, the voice was Lady Mai's and if she had catch them Zuko would no longer be standing let alone breath. Zuko gave Katara one quick look but she had already run off and disappeared from site. Zuko sighed; he had certainly made a mess of things.

"Zuko!" came Mai's voice again, this time much closer and louder than it was before, Zuko quickly became to train, knowing that she'll be able to see him soon enough. He knew Mai was not stupid and if he was just standing there she would have noticed something weird going on. "Zuko!" she cried again coming into view.

"What is it Mai, cant you see I'm trying to train here!" he snapped at her, not only was he mad at himself for kissing Katara but also at Mai for interrupting. Zuko watched the hurt expression appear on Mai's face for a moment.

"But lord Zuko, The Avatar and his student are here."

Cursing out loud Zuko grabbed his crown and jacket before he rushed off to his own room. How stupid was he, he had gotten the letter and knew they would arrive today, he had even told Katara, blinking a few times as he entered his room, had he told Katara? What the hell was he going to say to Aang? 'Hey Aang how have you been? Oh by the way I've just kissed your girlfriend, please don't use your avatar powers to smash me into a bug" Zuko nodded to himself. There was no way in hell that he would say anything to Aang, and he hoped that Katara wouldn't say anything either. If she did, he would be a dead Fire Lord.

AN

Hey guys, sorry it took a while to up date, I've been a little down, and I turned 21 on the first of September so I've been doing the whole rethinking of my life. Well anyways the next chapter is really going to heat up. What will happen now that Aang is there? Please review to let me know what you think. And I promise to update faster. I also promise that if I don't you get longer chapters. This one is pretty long I think. Anyways see ya in the Next Chapter called Sorry!


	4. She's Mine

She's mine!

The Avatar was here, here in his Palace. All Zuko wanted to do was sink into the nearest hole and disappear for a year or two, how could he face Aang? Life was falling apart; he had kissed Katara, a Water Bending Master, the Avatar's girlfriend. Did he have a death wish? What had made him do such a stupid thing? He needed to cool off and think about what was going to happen, before meeting the Avatar he would have to bath, it was rude to keep a guest waiting but even ruder to meet them smelling of sweat, Avatar Aang would just have to wait for a moment.

Meanwhile Katara had disappeared into her room, locking herself away from the world as well as a certain Fire Lord. Placing a finger to her lips, Katara played back the memory of what had just happened. She had never felt a kiss so passionate like that before, even her boyfriend's kisses were nothing like that. Then again Aang was nothing like Zuko, a gentle tranquil breeze versus a hot searing flame, that's how she saw them, Zuko was a Dragon and Aang was a Bison.

Cursing under her breath she sighed, how could she say that Zuko was better than her boyfriend? Aang was the Avatar, ruler of all the elements where as Zuko was just the Fire Lord, ruler of his Nation. Again she cursed, why was she thinking like this was some kind of contest, that one guy had to be better than the other. Disappointed in herself she removed herself from her bed and jumped into the shower, washing away the sweat and the evidence of the kiss that she and Zuko had shared.

Aang had been waiting awhile for Fire Lord Zuko, but he kept calm and collected as he understood that Zuko was busy and was trying to get away from a meeting or whatever it was. Taking this time to look around the large hall, wondering where his love was, he had missed Katara but he needed to finish Therae's Air Bending training, bringing the Air benders back was very important, he couldn't allow the cycle to be broken in the Avatar's circle.

He had left Katara here for so many reasons, safety, friendship and training. Although her brother could offer all of them, he couldn't really say she was safe in the middle of the South Pole, what if she became ill and no one could find out what was wrong with her. He knew that Zuko would never allow anything bad to harm Katara; he trusted and respected the Fire Lord.

Annoyingly two guards came to move the Avatar and his student to another room where the Fire Lord and Royal Adviser would be waiting for them, agreeing to go with them both Aang and Therae left the grand hall room and entered the more comfortable and relaxing Private meeting room.

"Greetings Avatar Aang"

Looking up at the Fire Lord and Royal Adviser with a sweet smile, he had missed his friends and both Zuko and his Uncle Iroh were great companions. Bowing to both of them in respect before walking towards the Fire Lord.

"Fire Lord Zuko, Royal Adviser Iroh. May I introduce to you Lady Therae, my student"

The young girl looked up at the Fire Lord, she was brave but after witnessing first hand what horrors the Fire Nation had caused, she couldn't bow to them, she couldn't even look them in the eye. What was Aang thinking, introducing her like that, she wanted to disappear.

"Welcome Lady Therae, from the letters Avatar Aang has sent us we understand your discomforts about being here, but please we are all friends here"

Eyeing the adviser, Therae noticed his carefree and cheer for smile, she couldn't help but trust the old fat man even if he was Fire Nation. Looking over at Aang, who in turn gave her a small smile and a nod, she knew she was safe, because who in their right mind would risk another war by attacking the Avatar's student while he's standing right next to her.

"Thank you" came Therae's voice as she smiled slightly to Zuko and Iroh. As long as she remained near Aang nothing would happen to her, she was safe as long as the Avatar was there.

"So where's Katara? I thought she'd be here, I've missed her a lot" This was the Aang everyone knew and loved, now all the formalities could be ended as there was no need to use titles, they were after all friends.

Zuko smiled rather amused that the boy still held his childish view and cheerful attitude, but the mention of Katara got him wondering, where had she gone? After what happened she had run off.

"I'm sorry Aang but after our training she ran off, I don't know why" Zuko looked over at his uncle and smiled "Uncle, can you see if Katara is in her room? The Avatar and I have a few things to talk about"

Iroh nodded at his nephew and left to find the girl leaving the Avatar and the Fire Lord to talk. Zuko informed his uncle about his meeting a few days ago, told him about the arrangements that Katara had made with the Earth King, his uncle thought it was a perfect idea until Zuko told him that he would also help out. The Earth Kingdom was unstable and there had been many riots within the city walls. Placing the Fire Lord in the middle of that was too high of a risk, but Zuko did not listen to his uncle.

Arriving at Katara's door Iroh knocked "Lady Katara?" no one answered his call. Knocking again he opened the door, looking around for any sign of the Water Bender. It was dark and he couldn't see much, picking up what felt like a picture, Iroh brought it to his face and studied it.

A rather wet Katara came out of the bath with only a towel around her hair, she had forgotten to turn on her light after her long and relaxing bath, all she wanted now was to dry her self off and maybe have an early night. However a slightly noise in her room made her stiffen, someone was there, grabbing a vase from a table she walked over to the shadowed fat man and struck him over the head with it. A groan and a thud was heard as the man fell to the floor, Katara rushed over to her light and screamed as the light reviled who the intruder was.

"AAAAaaaaaa!"

Zuko's eyes widened as he heard Katara's scream, and before Aang could act Zuko was out the door rushing towards Katara's room, wondering what the hell was going on and praying to Agni that she was safe. When he finally got to her door his mouth fell open, Katara was standing there in nothing but her skin.

When Katara noticed Zuko was there she screamed again as she placed an ice screen in front of her covering herself from peeping eyes. It was then Aang arrived questioning Katara why she had screamed, pointing to the fallen adviser, panic in her eyes as she was able to wrap a towel around herself.

"Uncle!" cried Zuko as he rushed to the mans side, moving him to that he could check his heart. With a relived sigh he looked back at Katara "What happened to him"

"Oh La! I swear I didn't know it was him Zuko, I heard someone in my room and it was dark!" explained a panicked Katara "I'm sorry!"

A groan from Iroh made them forget the conversation as everyone looked back down to him, his eyes slowly opened, Katara knelt down next to him and used the water from her body to heal his slight head wound. The old man smiled at her as he thanked her, Katara's eyes held pain and confusion; she had said her apologies to Iroh for hitting him as she finished healing him.

"Its okay dear girl, my own fault for being in here" smiled Iroh as he slowly sat up "I came to get you"

The Avatar came into the light and stared at his water bender; a warm smile appeared on his face, "Katara" he called, watching her heard shot up and stared at him. Her eyes now brimming with tears as she rose from her position, running to embrace him. Wrapping his arm around her tightly, how he had missed this warmth.

"Aang, you're here, you came for me!" cried the semi naked girl as she embraced her boyfriend.

"Katara… I didn't come here for you"

Katara moved away from him, looking at him in the eyes, her hurt expression was now slowly being replaced by anger. Why was he here if not for her? Katara slowly backed off away from both him and the Fire Lord, tears now falling from her eyes, painful tears that even Zuko felt.

"Get out" she whispered, no one heard her small voice "Get out!" she cried causing Aang to jump back in fear, he had never seen Katara this mad over anything, well there was once but lack of sleep did that.

"Katara wait"

"GET OUT!" she screamed causing the plumbing to explode sending water everywhere in the bathroom. Using the water she formed a water whip and glared at Aang then at Zuko. She couldn't attack Zuko as he had done nothing wrong plus he was holding his uncle up and she didn't want to hurt the jolly man for the second time. Sending her water whip at Aang who in turn jumped back into the hall. She glaring at Zuko, making him depart from her room also before she slammed her door right in Aangs face.

Aang stared at the door; he had hurt the only person he never wanted to hurt, looking at Zuko who only glared back with pure hatred. He had hurt his love and now turned his friend against him, why had he returned, he should have known that Katara wanted to leave with him.

"Aang, we better finish our talk before we retire, meet me in my Private cambers while I take Uncle to the Nurse" came a cold voice from Zuko who had already turned to leave with his uncle, as Aang's eyes followed them he noticed Therae leaning against the wall.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Therae"

The girl looked up at him frowning deeply, her hurt expression and pained eyes looking up at Aang as she followed him to Zuko's room, the silence was almost unbearable for Aang, it was breaking his heart.

"How could you?" came Therae, Aang looked behind himself looking at Therae "You hurt her so much, didn't you think about what you were saying?"

Aang sighed as he turned back around, his eyes glazed over "I didn't mean to hurt her, I told her the truth"

"Put yourself in her shoes Aang!" shouted the girl "What if she left you here to go on her own journey?! What if it was her saying those words to you! How would you feel!?"

Aang stopped walking and frowned, tears falling from his eyes as he lowered his head, he had caused her to react like that, he had broken her heart _**"You gain one thing, you lose another Aang"**_ Therae's words, maybe this was meant to happen, he gained his nation back but now was losing the one thing he loved the most.

"I won't let it happen, I love Katara for than anything, tomorrow we take Katara with us, and I can't leave her here anymore"

Unbeknown to them Zuko was just behind them, hearing what the Avatar had said had pained his heart, jealousy rose within him, he waited for the couple to leave before he ordered a guard to get the ship ready. Katara would be leaving for the Earth Kingdom tonight, and he wouldn't enlighten the Avatar of his plans.

Meanwhile in Katara's room the rather angry water bender was out on her balcony enjoying the night breeze. The Moon was full so she couldn't sleep; looking out over the training ring she remembered the kiss she and Zuko shared, it made her heart ache with need which only made her more confused. With a sigh Katara looked up at the moon, knowing Zuko had just entered her room.

"What do you want Zuko?"

Zuko smiled as he walked up beside her looking down at the ring, how he wished to spar with Katara like that again, he had never felt so heated in a spar before. Looking at the water bender, who was already staring at him, he sighed.

"I thought it will be best for you to get out the palace for a while, so there's a boat waiting for you down at the docks, it will take you to the Earth Kingdom to start the rebuilding"

Katara glared at him, "And you didn't think of asking me if I wanted to leave?" she turned away from him glaring at the moon.

"Katara, you need a break, I can tell you're confused about something. Maybe this trip will clear it up for you. The Avatar's not the only one that can travel you know"

He was right, and she knew it. She needed to get out of the Palace; maybe she could work a bit in the Earth Kingdom's and then head home to see Gran Gran and Sokka. Looking at Zuko she nodded softly at him, agreeing with his ideas.

"I will go, but only if I am in charge of the crew, I want to visit the South Pole, I miss my family"

Zuko nodded in agreement, he would allow that, he was getting his way by getting Katara away from the Avatar, and even though he was being selfish he was really trying to make this work for Katara as well. He didn't want her to leave but it was better than Katara being bored watching two air benders train, this way he would have a hold on her. With a smile Zuko left Katara to sort out her things, ordering a guard to escort Katara down to the docks as well as inform the crew that they were to follow Lady Katara's orders. With an evil grin he sent another guard to inform the Avatar that the Fire Lord was stuck in a meeting and would not be able to leave for some time, thus sending him to bed like the annoying child he was.

"I will win Avatar"

AN

Hey guys!

Sorry it took so long to get another chapter out, but can't really blame me, anyways what do you think; I'm planning for more character development for Therae as she will be an important part of the story. Also I have noticed in this chapter my writing style has changed a lot, I don't know if you can see it but I can, anyways if you have anymore ideas, or any sneaky things Zuko can do or Aang then please email me or writing it in a review.


End file.
